1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the operation of flow valves disposed in a subterranean oil well, particularly safety valves located near the bottom of a well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A safety valve is installed in a subterranean well to insure that the production flow can be reliably interrupted in the event of any emergency, such as a fire at the well head. The prior art is replete with examples of operating mechanisms for safety valves, and a description of the common problems encountered with the prior art mechanisms may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,632 to Young.